The First Cut is the Deepest
by TheAlchemist'sDaughter
Summary: A songfic about Raven deciding to love again when Beastboy asks her out, despite what happened with Malchior. this has nothing to do with cutting people, by the way.....


The First Cut is the Deepest

Raven's POV

I had known something was going to happen that day. I had thought it would just be another villain who required taking out, Cinderblock, or Plasmus maybe. But the day wore on and the alarm remained silent, so I decided I wouldn't worry about it. I could have been wrong, nobody's perfect after all. So I picked up my book and began to read in the common room. I sat there reading for maybe an hour, maybe more, then I thought I'd see how my emotions were doing, pay them a little visit. See if there was anything I should know about. But not long after I left the room I became aware of Beastboy walking a little way behind me. I tried to ignore it, but it soon started to bug me. It wasn't like him to be within range of someone he knows but not talk to them, so when he followed me past his room, I knew I had to confront him.

"Hey Beastboy," I said, as if I had just noticed him. His head shot up and his eyes were wide with… something. Fear, nervousness and excitement were radiating off him.

"Oh, hey Raven." He said and his voice shook. _Enough of this_, I thought.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Wh-what d'ya mean?" he replied.

"Are you following me? And if so, why?"

"Following you? I wasn't following you, I was just going to my room." He replied, sounding puzzled.

"We passed your room." I stated matter-of-factly. He looked behind him and saw that his room was far behind him.

"Oh, haha, I must've missed it, you know me, "Space Monkeys 7" on the brain." he said sheepishly. He turned to go back to his room, but I caught conflicting waves of regret and relief floating from him.

"No, you _were_ following me, I can feel it." I said. He turned slowly, looked at me, then sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging and his head drooping. He looked up at me and straightened out, preparing himself.

"Well okay, I was going to ask you something." he said.

"What?"

He looked at me for a moment, still considering if he should tell me or not. " Rae, I was gonna ask if you'd, if you'd go out with me." he finished. My breath caught in my throat and I had to re-fortify my emotional shields. Beastboy took my pause as rejection, or at least doubt, so he started to jibber.

"Only if you want to, eventually, doesn't have to be now. I mean, I shouldn't have asked, I mean we work together, we're just friends, right? I just thought, you know, maybe -"

I cut him off, "Beastboy, I would love to but I don't know if I'm ready. After Malchior and everything." I said.

_I would have given you all of my heart,_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart, _

_And he's taken just all that I had,_

His face fell, and Regret and Guilt made themselves known in my head. They pulled another feeling into view, and it felt kind of warm and soft, Love. I realised that I loved him, at least a little, I would find out later for sure but right then my heart told me I was right.

Courage was a little heat in my soul, telling me to take the chance I wanted to take. "But I'll still go out with you. I mean, I like you, and I want to take the chance." Beastboy was grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear.

_But if you want I'll try to love again,_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know, _

"And I bet Malchior only hurt me so bad because he was the first love I had." I said. "Yeah, that and he was messed up." said Beastboy.

_The first cut is the deepest, baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed_

_When it comes to loving me he's worst_

"So, you're gonna go out with me?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah, Beastboy, I'm gonna go out with you. I trust you, and I'd love to be with you."

_I still want you by my side,_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried,_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_And if you want I'll try to love again_

_And baby I'll try to love again but I know_

"Great" he said. He turned to go back to his room, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. He ran up to me and quickly kissed me on the cheek. "I'm not gonna hurt you like he did." he said.

_The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
'Cause when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
When it comes to loving me he's worst  
_

"I know" I said. He smiled again and ran back to his room.

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cause if you want, I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, 'cause I know_

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
And when it comes to being lucky he's cursed  
When it comes to loving me he's worst

The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest.

I smiled to myself at my now boyfriend's retreating back. The future looked bright. Then I turned and continued my way to my room, I had an emotion to talk to.


End file.
